overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Mercenary
Mercenary is the generic term used to refer to individuals hired for missions in the Overlord series. Besides being a job class name for some, individuals not belonging to the class can still be classified as one to some degree by having different roles elsewhere. Background Mercenaries are those who carry out missions solely for the high amount of money rewarded.Overlord First Half Chapter 28: True Ancestor Part 2 They are usually seen frequenting around places specialized in selling weapons and other items to them.Overlord Volume 2 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers In addition, a group of mercenaries like the Death Spreading Brigade were hired to fight and participate during times of war. However, when peacetime arrives, mercenaries would often adopt the ways of a bandit or thief, attacking travelers without warning and looting their items afterward.Overlord First Half Chapter 24: Butler Particularly, during the Baharuth Empire’s yearly wars with the Re-Estize Kingdom at the Katze Plains, only the knights from the Empire were professional soldiers. The Kingdom, on the other hand, made a contract with a large number of mercenaries to square off against the Empire. Once the war is over, mercenaries will no longer feel the need to fight for the Kingdom and most of them would revert back to being bandits. Although mercenaries get hired on the job, they avoid visiting villages due to how common it was for other mercenaries beside them to be hired there. This was done so intentionally in order to avoid a confrontation and fight between former comrades of the same profession.Overlord First Half Chapter 25: Orders Fortunately, a band of well-trained and reliable mercenaries are known to be employed by traveling merchants. For starters, they were entrusted with the task of protecting the merchants while moving to a different destination.Overlord Volume 3 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators In a way, mercenaries do their job without being bound by loyalty to countries. The missions they are committed to doing involved wars between nations, investigating monster lair ruins, wiping out monsters, and many other tasks that relate to violence.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations Known Mercenaries * Bets Ku Proun * Brain Unglaus * Gagaran * Gazef Stronoff * Clementine * Headhunter Rabbit * Zach * Davernoch Known Mercenary Groups * Death Spreading Brigade * Mercenary Magicians Guild * Mercenary Pathfinders Known Mercenary NPCs * Beast of Burden * Doppelgänger * Redcap * Lip Bug * Hanzo * Eight-Edge Assassin * Fuuma * Tobi Kato * Kashin Koji Abilities and Powers Mercenaries in the New World are comprised of various individuals each skilled in their own respective profession such as assassination.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire Trivia * E-Rantel was said to be the place where many mercenaries visit. * There is a rumor circulating from adventurers that Carne Village was supposedly occupied by a mercenary group comprising of only demi-humans while led by a young human girl.Overlord First Half Chapter 84: Gaiden Do Your Best Enri-san! Part 5 * Contrary but similar somewhat to Mercenaries by New World standard, one of the conditions for employing Mercenary NPCs from YGGDRASIL would require offering up a specific amount of money to be summoned on the job.Overlord Volume 8 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick * Adventurers were looked upon as "anti-monster mercenaries" tasked with hunting down monsters for fame and money.Overlord Volume 3 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding * The criminal organization, Eight Fingers apparently shared a connection with the various mercenary groups working with them.Overlord Volume 5 Chapter 4: Congregated Men References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes